


Furry Child

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [460]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Tony's insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: After marriage comes kids. Tony's not ready for that.Somehow, he suggests a dog.





	Furry Child

They’ve been married three months now and it’s been great, idyllic, practically perfect, so naturally Tony starts to panic.

Three months. This is when a lot of couples start to consider kids. Especially couples where one half, modernized as he is, is still very old-school in some ways.

It’s not like either of them is going to get knocked up and Tony’s frankly not sure anyone would give them a kid, but surrogacy is a thing, and money frankly opens a lot of doors for other avenues, too. And if Bucky asked, Tony would do.

He’s just pretty sure he’d be shit at it. He can barely keep himself alive, is a mess most of the time, and after Howard…

Bucky, though. Bucky’s nurturing and caring and needs a place to put that energy. Like a baby.

Tony’s a genius, and geniuses come up with plans. Maybe blurting it out immediately after sex isn’t the best idea, but his brain is relaxed and his defenses lowered, it just comes out.

“We should get a puppy!”

Bucky raises an eyebrow but agrees, so they go to the shelter and pick out a big mutt who follows Bucky around like he hung the moon and stars. Perfect fit, everything they could ever have dreamed off.

Bucky will have something to dote on, and maybe it’ll delay the children discussion a little longer. And it’ll probably show Bucky what a terrible caretaker Tony is, so it’ll set his expectations realistically.

Tony did not expect to love the puppy.

He’s really more of a dog now, decidedly out of the late puppy stages they got him in. He’s almost sixty-five pounds, slobbers everywhere, and will respond with a tail-wag and a smile to anything if it’s said in the right tone.

“C'mere, Blue, who’s the dumbest dog around, huh?” The tail is wagging like crazy.

“Tony,” Bucky laughs. “Be nice to him.”

“He eats his own shit, Barnes, okay, he doesn’t get a free pass,” Tony grumbles, washing down the dumb but adorable dog.

Tony did not expect to walk the dog at six am. Downside to a big dog, the little grassed roof deck on the tower is not going to cut it for all his energy needs, and real walks are a must. Steve offered to take Blue in the mornings, but Steve runs too fast for even their stupid-happy dog and Tony feels weird pawning him off on someone else, and Bucky likes his sleep even more than Tony, so he’s up every day, six am, to take the dog out.

He did not expect to fall asleep with Bucky for a nap but to wake up with Blue being the only one in bed with him, mostly because he insisted no dogs on the furniture. But that mandate didn’t last. And he’s not even mad when Blue licks his face to wake him.

Bucky rolls in bed one night, pulling Tony close. “I’m so glad you suggested getting a dog,” he murmurs. “Blue’s like a part of the family, you know?”

Tony swallows. “Yeah. I know.”

A great part of the family. A part of the family Tony’s pretty sure he’s doing pretty okay at. And Tony isn’t ready to talk about making that family even bigger yet, but if Blue’s taught him anything, it’s that Tony has room in his heart for a whole lot of people, if the opportunity arises.


End file.
